VALENTINE'S DAY IN KONOHA!
by Shining Star99
Summary: It's that time again. Romantic Holiday.   Pairings inside. Chapter 4 is up! Chapter 5 will be up soooonnnnn   please R&R   there could be OOC but i dont really know....
1. Intro

It's Valentines day!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author Note: This is just the Intro or Prologue or whatever. The story will come later. This includes the like table of contents.

It was that time again. The day where lovers could express their feelings and their love for eachother. The flower stores were busy, the chocolates were being sold at the max. Today every couple in Konoha was having the best day ever. Everyone was preparing for their dates. All of the guys were buying flowers and chocolates while the girls were getting ready at Sakura's house.

Chapter 1: Buying gifts!

Chapter 2: Getting Ready.

Chapter 3: Sasuke&Sakura

Chapter 4: Naruto&Hinata

Chapter 5: Shikamaru&Temari

Chapter 6: Gaara&Ino

Chapter 7: Neji&Tenten

Chapter 8: Final Date,Surprising Twist


	2. Buying Gifts

Chapter 1

Buying Gifts

Hinata: I the honor of Valentine's day I am happy to say the disclaimer! Basketballbabe99 does not own Naruto

Me: Finally someone who cooperates.

Valentine's day was here and all the guy's in Konoha were stressed on what to get their girl's for Valentine's Day.

"Shit guys! I have no clue what to get Hinata! She's that kind of person where you can't figure out stuff!" said the stressed out blonde.

"Dude you have Neji here! That's Hinata's cousin!" said Konohamaru. (A/N: Konohamaru is getting Moegi a gift.)

"OH! Righhhhhht." said Naruto when he realized the obvious."Anyways Neji my man! What would your wonderful cousin want??"

"Ugh..."grunted Neji.

"Man your no help!" screamed the impatient blond.

" See ya dudes." mumbled Sasuke.

" Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

" To get Sakura's present. I don't need your help." said Sasuke as he walked away.

"STUPID SASUKE-TEME!!!!!"yelled Naruto.

" I'm going to the weapon store." said Neji.

"Why?" asked Gaara.

"I'm getting Tenten some new Kunai and some Shuriken throwing stars. Bye."said Neji as he walked away.

"There goes my Hinata gift help. " said Naruto with a frown.

"Dont worry big guy! I'll help you!"said Konohamaru.

"Thanks Konohamaru!" said Naruto happily.

"Girls are so troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"You sound gay when you say that Shikamaru! stated Naruto."Anyways what are you getting Temari?"

"Ummm...A new fan. Not a big one but a little one..." said Shikamaru.

"Huh?" asked Gaara.

" I was going to make a fan out of wood... aww you guys are so troublesome. See ya." said Shikamaru as he walked off.

"And then there were two..."said Gaara.

"THREE!" yelled Konohamaru at Gaara's absent-mindedness.

"Sorry Pipsqueek." said Gaara.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME PIPSQUEEK!!!!!!" screamed Konohamaru at Gaara.

It was like Gaara and Konohamaru were having a stare-off. Konohamaru was pissed. Gaara chuckled waved at Naruto and walked off.

"WHAT THE FUCK KONOHAMARU!" screamed Naruto.

" What?" asked Konohamaru.

"Way to go off on Gaara!!!"

"Sorry Big Guy..."

"Let's go get Hinata a present!"

" Let's GO!!!"

Naruto and Konohamaru walked around the mall.

"Hey Big Guy?" asked Konohamaru.

"Yeah?" replied Naruto.

"If Hinata's favourite colour is Lavender...get her a boquet of lavender flowers and a box of chocolates with a lavender ribbon."

"Good idea!" yelled Naruto as he rushed to the flower shop.

"HEYY WHAT ABOUT MY GIFT FOR MOEGI!!!!!" screamed Konohamaru after him."Damn..."

Author Note: That's end of Chapter 1! I will try and have chapter 2 up ASAP. This chapter is really short sorrryyy!


	3. Getting ready With the Girls

Chapter 2

Getting ready with the girls!

A/N: I forgot to say...Everyone is 16. And There is no snow on Valentines day.

They Valentines Dates were approching. The girls had to get ready. They all decided on one place. Sakura's house! The other four girls appeared on Sakura's doorstep.

"Hey guys!! Come on in!"said Sakura.

The girls rushed in to Sakura's and up to her room. Sakura already had her straigtner,curling iron and makeup out in her room. They all looked at Hinata.

" O-Okay g-guys..."stuttered Hinata.

"Let's do Hinata first." smiled Ino evilishly.

"W-What?" stuttered Hinata again.

Sakura grabbed some lavender nail polish, her curling iron and some makeup. Tenten sat Hinata down on the end of Sakura's bed. Temari and Tenten painted her nails a sparkly lavender while Sakura curled her hair. Ino put on purple eye shadow and a sparkly lip gloss. When they were done Hinata looked gorgous! She was wearing a black skirt about knee length and a lavender tank-top.

"W-Well?"asked Hinata.

"Look in the mirror."said Temari.

"HolyCrap!" said Hinata whe she looked in the mirror.(A/N: Notice she didn't stutter)

"Naruto is going to love you even more my sexy lil Hinata!" said Tenten.

" Who's next?"asked Ino.

" Ummm how about Tenten..." said Sakura.

"Sure..."said Tenten.

Sakura grabbed her straightner, some blue polish and makeup. Sakura took out Tenten's buns to reveal really really long hair. Tenten's hair went mid back. Sakura changed her mind and grabbed the crimper instead. She made little waves in Tenten's long brown hair.Ino applied blue eye shadow and pink lipgloss. Hinata and Temari painted her toes and fingernails light and dark blue. Tenten put on a black mini and a cute blue halter.

"So girls...How do I look?" asked Tenten.

"B-E-A-UTIFUL!!!" said Ino.

"Y-Ya. Y-You l-look g-great..." said Hinata.

"Thanks guys..." said Tenten."Who's next?"

"ME!!" said Temari.

"What's your favourite colour?" asked Ino.

"Red! DUH!!!" screamed Temari.

Sakura grabbed the straightner as Temari pulled out her pigtails.(A/N: I actually don't know what they are...) Sakura began to run the hot plates through Temari's soft hair. Her hair became very straight. Tenten and Hinata painted her nails red. Blood red. Ino put on a lucious red lip stick. No eye shadow but some nice pink blush. Temari then put on a pair of tight jeans and a red v-neck shirt. It was slightly revealing. What am I saying! You could see almost it all!

" WOW!! I AM HOT!" screamed Temari.

" Ok Ino. Your turn." said Sakura.

"All right!" said Ino.

Sakura thought instead of crimping, straighting and curling, she should put it up. She knew Gaara was springing for somewhere realllllllyyyy fancy. She decided to put it in an up-do. Like a prom hairstyle. Sakura then put in a few purple clips. Tenten and Hinata panted her nails a dark purple. Temari applied blush and purple lipgloss. Not dark but really light purple. Ino then put on knee length purple dress with the back showing.

" Wow. Ino. My brother is going to faint from seeing how gorgeous you are..." said Temari.

" Thanks!" said Ino.

"S-Sakura...Y-You're t-turn." said Hinata.

Sakura took out a whole bunch of pink makeup. Pink nail polish. Pink lipgloss. Pink blush. Pink eyeshadow. She also grabbed her scissors and her straightner.

"What are the scissors for?" asked Tenten.

"Well..." started Sakura." I want Ino to cut my hair. From mid back to shoulder length."

"What!? And you think I'm qualified?!" asked Ino in a surprised tone.

" You did before. Remeber? You trimmed up my ends when I sliced my hair." said Sakura.

"All right." said Ino.

Ino took the scissors and started snipping at Sakura's hair. As the other girls watched, pink hair fell to the ground and the pink haired girl's hair got shorter. Ino finally stopped when the pink hair reached Sakura's shoulders. Ino trimmed up the ends.

"There." said Ino, eyeing her wonderful job.

" Wow. That's good. Thanks Ino." said Sakura.

The girls started getting her ready. Ino straightened her newly cut hair, Temari put on pink lipgloss and some blush and eyeshadow. Hinata painted her nails while Tenten got out Sakura's outfit.

"You're wearing a kimono?" asked Tenten.

"Ya. Sasuke said he was taking me somewhere special and to dress in a traditional japanese outfit." said Sakura.

Sakura put on her pink Kimono. She needed help to tie up the bow at the back.(A/N: Can someone review and tell me what that is. I have the feeling its Obi but I'm probably wrong).

"W-Well t-thanks S-Sakura." said Hinata.

"Ya. We look awesome thanks to your idea of having a makeover day." said Tenten.

" Thanks Sakura!" said Temari.

" That was..pretty awesome. Thanks." said Ino.

The four girls walked away from Sakura's house. They were ready for their dates.


	4. Sasuke&Sakura

Chapter 3

Sasuke& Sakura

Sakura: I LOVE YOU SASUKE!

Me: Umm...Sakura?

Sakura: Ya?

Me: Say the disclaimer!

Sakura: Ok... Basketballbabe99 does not own me, Sasuke or anything related to Naruto.

Sakura walked down the streets in her pink kimono. She fixed her newly cut hair and kept walking. At the entrance of the fairgrounds, a bored Sasuke was standing there waiting. He was in a kimono too. He was tapping his foot impatiently at his the lateness of his girlfriend. Sakura had fallen asleep after the other 4 girls had left. She was rushing to get to her beloved Sasuke-kun on time.

**'Dude. I think she stood you up' said inner Sasuke.**

'No way. She wouldn't. She adores me!' thought Sasuke.

**' I say she stood you up...'**

'Shut up!'

Then Sasuke saw his girfriend walking down the street. He noticed the bright pink hair coming towards him. She was wearing the prettiest pink kimono.

'HA! I TOLD YOU!' screamed Sasuke at his Inner.

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed Sakura joyfully as she kissed the raven haired boy.

" Sakura-chan." said Sasuke.

"So what will we be doing on this wonderful Valentine's day?" asked Sakura.

" Well...We're at the fair." he said.

" What ride should we go on first?!"

" I don't care. You pick."

" How about..."she started as she looked around." The tunnel of Love."

" Sure."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand. She pulled him towards the tunnel of love. They sat down in one of the heart shaped boats as the ride started. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm. He got the cue and put his arm around her waist.

"You know Sasuke..." started Sakura.

"Ya?" asked Sasuke.

" Ever since I was 12 I wanted you to like me as much as I like you. And then last year you asked me to be your girlfriend. I was so happy..."

" I noticed something."

"What?"

"Your hair drew me in. And those wonderful eyes. I noticed how beautiful you were."

"Oh...Sasuke-kun."

Sakura leaned over and planted her lips on Sasuke's. They kissed for a long time untill the end of the ride when the operator saw them.

"Ok love birds. Ride's over." said the operator.

Sakura bushed a bit.

"What ride should we go on next?" she asked.

" Umm...How about the ferris wheel?"Sasuke said.

"YA!!!!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked a bit slower this time. She had to go home soon. She wanted this moment to last forever. The finally got on the ride and the ferris wheel strated to go. Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura turned towards Sasuke. She was leaning in for a kiss when he stopped her.

"WHAT THE FUCK SASUKE!!!!!" she yelled a little angry.

"I have a gift for you." he said as he pulled out a little box from his pocket.

Sakura opened the box. Inside was a flower. A pink flower. Sasuke took it out and fastened it in Sakura's hair. She looked back in the box. There was a ring. She took it out. It said: Sakura+Sasuke, on it. She pt it on.

"Sasuke..." she said about to cry.

"I love you Sakura-chan." he said

"Sasuke-kun...I love you too..."

She leaned in for a kiss again. He let her this time. She kissed him for a long time. They didn't want this moment to end. Sakura knew that this was a memory she was going to keep forever.

Awwwww sweet ending. Anyways this is the end of our first couple! I should have the next one up soon. Naruto&Hinata. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!

Basketballbabe99


End file.
